Slender: Night Terrors(Closed for Remake!)
by huzzawah1
Summary: A girl named Sarah's father disappeared while they were hiking in the woods. She believes her Dad is still alive. She begins having nightmares about her father's disappearance. They start getting worse and more realistic when she finds a strange page on the ground. The drawing on it would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: On a Hike

**Slender: Night Terrors**

**Chapter 1: On a Hike**

I had another nightmare about my father tonight. They didn't seem like just nightmares. They more like more like visions or memories. I might as well tell you all I know about my father's disapperence.

We were out on a hike in these woods, very far from where we lived. We had to take a plane to get there. Were were hiking for a long time, then Dad decided to turn back. That's when the heavy fog rolled in. We couldn't see anything. Realizing we were lost, I began to get scared. Dad stayed calm, saying, "Don't worry, we'll find a way out." Unfortunately, those were the last words he ever said to me.

We kept walking, while I occasionally would look back, expecting something to pop out at any moment. I looked ahead, seeing that my father was gone. I frantically looked around, then realized that I was all alone. The last thing I heard from my father was an ear piercing scream, then nothing.

The fog suddenly disappeared, and I somehow was at the entrance. I looked up to see a rescue plane hovering above me.

When I finally got home, I told Mom everything that had happened. She began to cry, as was I. I somehow know that my Dad is alive. I promised that one day I would find him. One day, I would go back to those woods.


	2. Chapter 2: The Page

**Chapter 2: The Page**

This morning, I walked over to my friend Amanda's house. She answered the door even before I rang the doorbell. "Hello, Sarah!" she greeted. "I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yes," I said. "But can we talk in private?"

We walked upstairs to her room. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Amanda, sitting on her bed. "My father..." I answered, sitting next to her. Amanda's usually cheerful expression turned sad. "Lately I've been having these nightmares about him.," I told her. "I'm sure your father will turn up eventually," said Amanda, trying to comfort me. "Yeah..." I said back.

I then spotted something on the floor. It was a wadded up piece of paper. "Is that yours?" I asked Amanda. "No, I don't think so," answered Amanda. I picked up the paper, and started to uncrumple it. What I saw was strange.

There was a drawing of a man standing next to what looked like a tree. The one word on the paper gave me chills. It read: FOLLOWS. This somehow seemed famililiar, though I couldn't make out the drawing that well. The art looked like it had been done by a five year-old.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. I shrieked out in pain. "Whats wrong!?" cried Amanda. Her voice sounded far away, so I could barely hear her. My vision started to blur, then everything went black.

When I woke up, I wasn't in Amanda's house anymore. I was back in the forest, the same forest where my father disappeared. I looked around, realizing this must be another nightmare, thought this one did feel a little different. It felt... realistic.

I then saw in front of me, stuck to a tree with a nail, the same page that I found lying on the floor in Amanda's bedroom. I snatched it from the nail, wondering what it meant.

Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me. I whirled around to see a shadow running through the trees. It ran in circles around, beginning to close in. I b A dark portal suddenly appeared in front of me. For a second I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I stay put to become the lunch of that shadow, or should I jump in the dark portal that might lead to my doom. I then made up my mind, and leaped through the portal, keeping my eyes solid shut.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was staring straight a white ceiling, with fan blades spinning in circles. I also was laying down in some kind of bed. I wasn't in normal clothes either. I was wearing some kind of pale colored robe. I sat up and saw Amanda and my Mom rush toward me. "You're awake!" they both said at the same time. "Yeah..." I said weakly. "W-where am I?" "At the hospital," said my mother. "You had passed out in Amanda's bedroom!" I saw that Amanda had something in her hands. She noticed me looking right away. "Oh, this? This is that paper we found, remember? Take it, just don't pass out again, okay?" I took the paper, and sure enough, the drawing was still there, with the letters that spelled out FOLLOWS." "Sweetie, go back to bed," said Mom, you'll need your rest." I nodded, and lied back down. I went to sleep even before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

I finally got out of the hospital 2 days ago. I haven't been there too long, only about 3 days. There I was, riding my bike down the block, with Amanda riding alongside me. We decided to stop at the nearby park to get some fresh air.

"So, what do think that page is about?" asked Amanda. I somehow knew it had to be a clue leading to my father's disappearance, but I decided I didn't want Amanda to be involved in this. "I don't know," I lied. "Well, okay," said Amanda. "Want to go back now?"

We rode back home, and I dropped Amanda back at her house. I drove to my house, and parked my bike into the garage. I started to walk inside, when I bumped into a few boxes. The boxes fell, and noticed something on the wall. It was a lever that I had never noticed was there before. Curious, I carefully pulled to lever down. Nothing happened at first. All of a sudden, the wall crumbled in front of me. Inside, I saw one of those old fashioned hand elevators, with that large box where people can crawl inside, and the rope to pull yourself up and down.

Somehow, I knew this wasn't a coincidence that I found this elevator. Someone, or something, knew I would find this place. I was curious to find out who, or what. I hesitated, then climbed into the elevator. I pulled upwards so that the elevator would go downwards. The elevator eventually hauled to a stop when I reached wherever I was. I climbed out to see that I was in a small dim-lighted room, as if I was in a basement of some kind, though I don't remember there ever being a basement at my house.

The room was filled with books, papers, and drawings. I walked over to a desk at the end of the room, passing the papers and drawings pinned on the walls. Something about the drawings seemed familiar. They were drawings of a single man. One thing thing about the man gave me the chills. He had no face. All the drawings had a picture of a bald man in a suit... without a face.

I looked at the desk in front of me. A closed journal was laying there, smack in the middle of the desk. Curious, I opened the journal, and gasped. I automatically recognized the handwriting. This journal that belonged to my father. I began to read what was written.

"Entry #1, Day 1

This is a journal I created to solve a mystery that I recently discovered. I had a realistic nightmare, which took place with me being stuck in a strange forest during nighttime. I looked around and saw a figure circling around me through the trees. It was getting closer and closer, until a portal opened up in front of me. I felt that the safest way to go was to jump through the portal, and so I did. I woke up, realizing I was still here in my study."

"Entry 2, Day 5,

I keep having nightmares, about that figure who was chasing me. I'm certain that it's chasing me in real life, too."

"Entry 5, Day 12,

The nightmares I've had competed a puzzle for me. I now know what the creature that is chasing me looks like. It is in the shape of a man, and wears human clothes. It has a pale white body, and the thing that caught me the most... was that he had no face.'

"Entry 11, Day 23,

I have learn the powers of this creature. Apparently, you need to avoid eye contact, or... in a way... he will "take you." Also, every time I find more info, I can feel that he just keeps getting closer toward me."

I skipped a few pages ahead in the journal. What I saw nearly made me faint again.

"Entry 29, Day 47,

Sarah... if you're reading this, I have to warn you. Do not tell anyone about this, no one. Someone is trying to lure you into a trap, set in the forest. That person you're with... he's not your real father. I've come up with a plan to stop him, though this might be the end of me. Watch out for Slenderman, Sarah, he's after you..."


	4. Chapter 4: Next Victim

**Chapter 4: Next Victim**

I dropped my Dad's journal on the floor. This whole mystery revolved around a creature called slenderman. The person I was hiking with wasn't my father, he was a monster. My real dad... was dead.

I picked up the journal to see if there were more entries, but the rest of the pages were blank. Frustrated, I threw the journal against the floor. I noticed a piece of paper fall out from it, so I picked it up, and to my suprise, there was another drawing on it. It wasn't really a drawing, but in large black letters, it read, "HELP ME". There was a small signiture in the corner of the paper. I grabbed a magnifing glass, and hovered it over the word.

I gasped when I saw the word, or name: Amanda. I had to warn Amanda, realizing the creature was using her as bait to catch me. I clutched the page and ran out of the room, grabbed my bike from the garage, and rode down the street as fast as I could.

When I reached Amanda's house, I rang the doorbell, and waited for her to answer. After waiting there for 2 minutes, something finally answered the door. It turns out it was just her mother. "Is Amanda here?" I asked, trying to keep calm. "No," said Amanda's mom, "She went to the park."

I sighed then continued riding my bike into town. When I finally made it to the park, I immediatly saw Amanda sitting by a tree, reading a book. She noticed me before I could even say anything. "What's wrong?" asked Amanda. "You look like you're expecting a disaster." "That's exactly the problem!" I cried. "The Slenderman... he's after you!" "Who?" I suddenly storm clouds form in the sky. The wind started to pickup, leaving me getting more and more worried. "Look!" cried Amanda. I followed her gaze, and saw a shadow running through the trees. It was the same shadow from in my dreams.

"I explain everything later," I said. "Right now we have to get out of here!" We started running through the park passing the lampposts, the benches, and the picnic tables. "Where are we running!?" cried Amanda. "I don't know!" I answered. "Just keep running!" I looked back to see the shadow was following us. We ran until we ran out of energy. We stopped to hide at the playground. I looked to see that the shadow was gone, or at least for the moment. "That was close." I said.

Amanda didn't answer. I turned around, seeing Amanda was not there. She had disappeared! She was just right behind me a few seconds ago! I frantically looked around, but found nothing. She was... gone. I then heard a staticy sound, that sent chills up my spine. I backed up... right into the back of a nail. I yelped and spun around, thinking it was somthing else. Stuck to the nail was another page. I grabbed the page and read the large letters that were written in black ink: "CAN'T RUN". My head suddenly began to hurt, while my vision got blurry. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Amanda's ear piercing scream.


End file.
